


Something He Wants

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Creature Fic, F/M, Naiad Hermione, Tomione Smut Fest 2018, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Tom plans to seduce an ancient Naiad into granting him immortality.  When he finds her to be as much a predator well he must fight physical desire for the first time to get what he wants.  Prompt: Creature fic - Dryad/Naiad





	1. Naiad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The first time she saw him looking down into her pool, she was fascinated by the cold eyes and sharp features of his face.  She wanted to reach up and touch him, as he seemed to be more of a living statue than any human she had gazed upon before. To fight the urge she moved away from the surface and hid behind the waterfall that fed her crystal home.  But she could not keep herself from peaking out to watch the boy that ventured so close in the deep dark place of the Forbidden Forest.

“Are you sure this is the place?”  Another boy asked with long flaxen hair that shone in the light of the sun.  She sneered at him; he did not seem like anything special the way her living stone boy looked.

“Are you trying to say I could make a mistake?”  Her boy countered with a dangerous hint in his voice.

“Well from what I read the Nymph hasn’t been seen in generations, how can you be sure this is her pond?”  The other boy questioned.

They were looking for her, as many others had sought her out over countless years.  She hid from most in this time of intitled wizards who did not understand the proper way to count the spirits of the earth.

“You’re a weak fool if you can’t feel the ancient magic radiating all over this place.  This has to be the  _ Naiad’s _ pool.”  The stone boy said as he looked back at the falls she was hiding behind.  They couldn’t see her unless she wanted them to, but she still felt like he was looking directly at her somehow.

“Fine, say you’re right.  What do we do now?” The other boy asked with a grating whine in his tone.  She wished he would leave so she could study her boy in peace.

The stone one looked hesitant for a long moment then sighed.  “We must charm the Naiad into revealing herself.” He said as he walked over to the annoying one and pulled a bag off of his back.

She had to wonder if this one would know the old ways and could actually tempt her into showing him her face.

With the bag in hand, he moved back to her pool and knelt at its edge so he could unpack his supplies.  She watched curiously, as he pulled out a bottle and a shinning cup made from a material that reflected the sun’s light as if it were water.  Her fingers itched to stroke their smooth surfaces and see if they were liquid or stone.

The spell was broken by another whine.  “Is all this work really worth this Tom?”  The boy asked as he sat on the grass away from her pool.  He was smart to stay away. He was annoying enough that she considered revealing herself only to drowned him in her waters.

“Just, I don’t know, dump the stuff in and be done with it.”  He suggested as he waved his hand in her direction.

“Ah yes, because ancient beings of power have no care for ceremony,”  Tom said dryly. “Do you have someplace to be?” He asked turning his attention away from his supplies.

She slipped back into the water with his attention on friend and stole the cup from the ledge where he had left it.  She brought it with her deep into her pool and ran her fingers over the shimmering surface. It seemed hard as stone, but as she wrapped her hand around the cup, it shattered in her hand, cutting her palm deeply with its sharp edge.

Mad at the item she now for hurting her she collected every tiny particle of it in her magic and moved back towards the surface so she could give it back to the horrid boys.

“It was right here.”  Her stone boy said in annoyance in his voice.

“Are you sure you brought it?”  The other boy asked and in their distracted state, she put every piece back on the edge of the pool so they could take it with them when they went.  She didn’t like the shiny material any longer.

Tom sighed as he kept his eyes on the other boy.  “Leave, Abraxas. I see now you have somewhere more _ important _ to be.  I would rather not have your whining getting in my way.”  He said dismissing the blond.

“Are you sure?”  Abraxas asked but sounded hopeful all the same.

“Yes.  You have wasted enough of my time.”  Her stone boy said as he turned his attention back to the pool and found the now broken cup.

He ignored his companion entirely as he picked up one of the larger pieces, but instead of being upset that she had broken his thing,  a smirk formed on his lips.

It was only then that she noticed the stain from her blue blood staining the sharp edge.  She looked down at the cut on her palm and ran her thumb across the mostly healed wound. She had given him something she hadn’t meant to, and he looked like a boy who knew exactly what he had.

“You know the books never give you a name.” He said and she was pretty sure he was talking to her now that the annoying one had left.

He pulled out his wand and vanished all the broken pieces but the one with her blood.  That he carefully wrapped in a cloth from his bag and put it away.

“But I find it odd to speak to something without a name.”  He added as if she had given him some response. “We will just have to come up with a name for you.”  He explained as he withdrew more items from the bag.

“They say you like wine, but now I have nothing to pour it into.”  He explained as he withdrew a collection of fruit and a wooden bowl to set them in.  “None of my research revealed the type of food you like, but it seemed safe to assume you don’t eat meat.”

He continued to talk as he set up a little feast for her as they had in the times when they understood the respect she deserved.  But it wouldn’t be a fun game if she gave into him so quickly. Then he withdrew another thing she had never seen before. It seemed to be a group of scrolls all bound together with animal skin.

She wanted a closer look but worried it could be as dangerous as the cup.  “Let's see. I’ve never been one to choose names, but maybe we can find something in here.”  He explained as he opened the object as random.

“Ah, this is the story of the Trojan War.  I guess we could call you Helen?” He asked, and she made a face he could not see.  “But I don’t want to summon such misfortune to our conversation so maybe someone a bit lesser known?”  He asked without looking up from the book. “Oh yes, I like this one. Hermione.” He said with a smile that did nothing to lessen his sculpted appearance.

“I like it; I want you to be a messenger for me you see and Hermione and derived from Hermes, the messenger of the gods.  He was in his own right, so I don’t see as it would be any sort of disrespect to you.”

He continued to talk about what he found in what he called a book and even read passages.  When he got bored of that, he spoke of other things like magical theory, but never mentioned precisely why he sought out a Naiad’s power.

She could hardly resist joining his conversation, giving her thoughts on some of his ideas, but she kept herself back.  He would have to prove more than he was willing to sacrifice an afternoon to entertain her before she would reveal herself to him.

He finally left as the sun was setting and promised her he would return.  She had mortals say things like this before, but she hardly ever saw them a second time, and when they did come back they weren’t very entertaining.

It wasn’t until the moon rose that she slipped out of her pool that night to see if he had left her any treasures.  The fruit sat in the wood bowl, and the shiny bottle sat next to it. She picked at a grade and nibbled on it as she narrowed her eyes at the bottle.

She was about to push the offensive thing further from her home when she caught sight of something in the nearby grass.  It was the bound scrolls; Tom has called a book. It was the one he had read from to come up with a name for her.

She had a name of course, but she wasn’t surprised that no mortal had written it down in one of their books.  The few she had told over her long life would likely take that secret to their grave. The names of beings like her held power over them, and they would know better than to share that power lightly.

Hermione was a safe name to go by with a person such as her stone boy.  He intrigued her, but she knew better than to trust someone with such intense and dark eyes.

She opened the book and started to read.


	2. Wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

When Tom arrived at the pool the next morning just after sunrise, he found a girl who looked no older than his own seventeen years.  She was a wild thing with curls that framed her face like a mane. He could tell from his vantage point that she wasn’t wearing any clothes, but her hair covered most of her modesty from this angle.

A slow smile formed on his lips, there was only one this girl could be.  His Naiad deemed to show herself after just one day. He moved silently towards her, not wishing to spook the creature until he got what he wanted from her.

When he got close enough, he noticed the book in her lap.  She was distracted by it, reading it with such focus she didn’t notice him in the least.  He frowned and moved up behind her to see exactly what she was reading and found with a smile he must have left the mythology book from the day before.

He noticed the food and drink all but untouched and smiled as the book, the accidental offering, was what fascinated her the most.  He opened his bag carefully as he knelt on the ground just behind her and opened his bag to pull out another book to see if he could tempt her further.  This one was his potions textbook; he had planned to do some homework out here while he waited to be deemed worthy of her attention.

“Are you finished with that one?”  He asked softly, trying very hard not to startle her.

She gasped and jerked away from him, already halfway back in the water before he could blink an eye.

“Please don’t go.”  He said putting up his hands.  He needed this being to think him trustworthy, but that was a mask he was used to wearing.  “I have another book for you.” He said holding up the potions tomb.

“This one is wrong.”  She told him in a very certain tone.  She set the book on the grass but made no move to get out of her pool.

It would be best for him if he could tempt her away from it, just until he got what he needed.

“Is it?”  He asked putting curiosity into his voice.  “Would you tell me about it?” He asked seeing her need to correct the mistakes in her entire demeanor.

“Humans always get it wrong.”  She told him her posture still suspicious.

“I brought some sweets and juice for breakfast this morning.”  He told her knowing many forest spirits enjoyed sweets. “Would you share it with me in exchange for your insight?” He asked pleasantly, and she frowned as she moved away but also up to sit on the edge of her pool.

“I don’t like this.”  She told him with a little pout on her lips.

“Like what?  Sweets? I assure you the House Elves of Hogwarts made the best breakfast.”  He told her kindly.

“No, not the sweets.  You.” She told him as she brushed hair back behind her shoulder and gave him a full view of her perfect breasts for the first time.

Tom was not a man who was easily distracted from his goals.  He had bedded a few of the girls in his class and even one of the teachers, but that was all to gain something from them.  Sex was never an ends to him, only a means to get what he wanted. But looking at this creature with her lovely curves. Watching the way she shamelessly displayed her body.  It made the predator in him want to take her as a mate.

It took him a moment to understand what she was saying and by the time he looked back into her eyes she was smiling at him.  “That is the way I like you.” She told him seeming more pleased.

He looked at her in confusion.  He had let his mask slip with the distraction, how could she be pleased to see the real monster that lurked under his skin.

“I want you.”  He told her deciding to see how much of his true self he could show this creature.  If prince charming annoyed her, he would show her the beast.

“Most mortals do.” She said as her eyes traveled down to his robes.

“I am not one to be denied.”  He told her licking his lips. “There is only pain and death to those who do not give me what I want.”

She tilted her head and smirked at him playfully.  “Are you threatening an immortal with death?” She asked almost curious.

“No.”  He said as he slowly moved towards her.  “But if you do not submit to me, I will make your immortality a curse, and you will wish for death.”  He said, his heart beating in his ears. He never got to show this much of himself to anyone; it was exhilarating.

She let out a little breath and licked her lips as she kept eye contact with him.  He couldn’t help the smile that came over him at her reaction to his words.

“Do you like pain my little Hermione?”  He asked using the name he had given her the day before.

“I like to see the danger in your eyes.”  She said, her body unknowingly leaning towards him.  “Join me, and I will give you everything you desire.”  She promised, beckoning him closer.

He started to remove his robes and tie as he moved closer to the creature he desired more than anything at that moment.  Then he blinked and shook his head. The one thing all the books agreed on was that one should  _ never _ follow a Naiad into her pool.  He was about to just that without even thinking about it.  It was very unlike him.

She laughed as she realized her spell was broken and slipped back into her water hidden from him once more.

“You’re every man’s fantasy.”  He said thoughtfully, not fixing his clothes as he sat back on his legs.  “Even mine.” He sounded shocked by his own words.

“I almost had you.  I would have made the rest of your life quite enjoyable.”  She said popping up in the middle of the water.

“I want immortality, not to live in a blissful drugged state in a Naiad’s embrace.”  He told her dryly as he stood and picked up both books and his bag so he could move away from the edge of the pool to a safe distance.

“I could grant you life everlasting.”  She said moving to the side of her pool and resting her arms on the edge.  “You’re here to see if you can trick me into using it on you my stone wizard?”  She asked as she rested her chin curiously on her hands.

“Who said I wanted to trick you, maybe I just wish to convince you.”  He offered as he sat down a short distance from her.

“How do you plan to do that from over there?  Come closer, and we will see if you can earn such a gift.”  She suggested with a smile. “We both know you still desire me, and I desire you.  I am quite enjoying the woman I am with you.” She said as she moved up and sat on the edge of her pool once more showing off her naked form to him.

He licked his lips as his eyes ran over her body.  No woman had ever invoked such a physical reaction in him, but he assured himself it was her power that attacked him and nothing more.

“What does that mean?”  He asked, his tone revealing nothing of his growing desire.

“As you said; I am every man’s fantasy.  Do you think every man desires the same thing?”  She asked moving her legs onto the leger as well and turned herself to face him.  She stretched her legs out in front of her and crossed her ankles to point towards him in a relaxed position.

“So many want a mindless twit, but you want a woman with real power.”  She told him with a little smirk. “You can’t blame me for enjoying it.”

He frowned at this.  He would prefer a mindless twit he could manipulate easily into giving him what he wanted.  Was he getting in his own way?

“Power is something to be enjoyed.”  He agreed as he started to form a plan to draw her further from the pool.  He wanted her so very much; it was distracting him from his true goal. He would have to taste her before to get rid of the distraction.  “But if you are truly my perfect fantasy you would need to submit to me.” He said knowing he could never be with a woman that would not submit.

She smiled at him in a wicked way that made his cock twitch.  “I want to be dominated by someone worthy. Are you worthy?” She asked as if she didn’t know, and maybe she didn’t.

He hissed lowly half wanting to go to her and prove he was the  _ only man _ who would ever be worthy, but knowing too it was dangerous to venture so close again  He had to draw her to him.

“I think you are afraid of submitting.”  He said with a casual heir. “You hide behind the power of your pool, never brave enough to venture on your own.”  He taunted.

Her eyes narrowed at him and her back straightened.  His Naiad seemed to be a proud thing, how fortunate for him.

“One could say the same about you coming closer.”  She countered, but he could hear the uncertainty in tone.

“We both know that for me to venture closer, it is simple idiocy.  But for you to move further from your pool would be a test of your power.”  He continued to taunt.

Her eyes narrowed further as she shifted onto her knees.  Tom could tell she was fighting between her pride to show her power and her desire to keep the upper hand.  One more push would do it.

“Unless it is you who are unworthy of  _ my _ attention?”  He asked looking her up and down as if he found her wanting.

She moved onto all fours as if she was planning to pounce on him like some wildcat.  He just cocked an eyebrow at her, challenging her to attack and see what happened. He kept his posture relaxed.  But his wand was at the ready, knowing full well he would need his magic to subdue such a creature.

When she spang he was ready for her and with a quick spell he had her pinned to the forest floor as he rolled out of her way.  He smiled as she heard her struggles against his spell and turned to see her splayed for his pleasure.

“Much better.”  He said as he moved to stand.  He tapped the tip of his wand to the palm of his hand as he looked down at her in thought.  He wanted to ravage her sweet form, but he also wanted to enjoy his victory over her.

She glared up at him with wide eyes, there was still plenty fo fight in her, and that made his control even sweeter.


	3. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

“Swear to grant me immortality, and I will set you free.” He said with the satisfaction of knowing no woman would ever have control of him.

“I won’t be bullied, mortal.”  She snapped as she glared at him and tried to push against his spell with more force.

“Than we shall see how much my perfect woman enjoys pain.”  He said without emotion. “I’ve heard it said a Naiad can only go a short way from her pool before it feels as if she is being ripped apart.  One must wonder what a ‘short way’ means.” He continued as he leaned down over her and tangled his fist into her hair.

“This is not how to get my favor.”  She told him as he jerked her head back.

“But I thought you liked the danger in my eyes pet?”  He asked as he released her from the spell only to drag her further from the water by her hair.

She struggled to twist around and get purchase with her hands and feet, but he worked to purposefully keep her off balance as he moved her further and further away from her source of power.

When she started to scream, he tossed her harshly onto the ground.  She scrambled to get back to her home only to have him wrap his arm around her waist and pull her back against his hard form.

“Swear to grant me immortality, and I will let you return.”  He whispered as she whimpered and struggled in his grasp.

“No.”  She gasped still not so simple to tame.  He felt himself harden at her words and decided to make sure she knew exactly what her pain was doing for him.

“Would you still like me to fuck you think my little water slut?”  He asked as he took a step further from the water. “I must wonder how many men you have spread your legs for over the eons of your life?”

“I’m-I’m not ashamed.”  She gasped as she fought to give him less reaction to her pain.

“Do you even know how many?”  He taunted taking another step as he enjoyed her screams so very much.

“St-stop!”  She demanded as her head went back against her shoulder.  Her whole body shook in his arms, and he was sure she could hardly even stand on her own.

“That isn’t the nice way to ask your new Master.”  Tom admonished as he took yet another step and she screamed louder than before.

It was a shame he would have to let her go back to her pool once she swore to give into what he wanted.  He felt he could live off her pain for quite some time. But he would have to let her recover to get what he wanted from her.

“I’m going to ruin you, Hermione.” He promised the shaking creature in his arms.  “I’m your last. My cock will be the last cock you ever enjoy.” He explained as the hand of the arm not holding her up moved down between her thighs.  “You see I don’t share. Now that you’re mine, you will always be mine.”

“No.”  She snapped as she tried to kick back at him.

“If you don’t grant me immortality I will leave you alone forever more dreaming of the last and best thing you ever knew.”  He exited to find the girl was actually slick despite her pain, or maybe because of it if she was truly his perfect woman. “Tortured forever by what you will never feel again.”

“No.”  She shook her head, and he dropped her.  She fell like a sack as she lost her footing.  But of course, his woman would be strong enough to keep going.  He smiled as she tried to crawl back towards her pool. Not that he would let her succeed.

He leaned down and grabbed her ankle pulling her back towards him and laughed as she let out a near shriek of pain.  Ten more feet and she was clawing at the ground trying with everything she had to make her suffering end.

“Let me go back!”  Her cry still sounded more like a demand than begging.

“Promise to give me what I want.”  He countered as he kneeled down as undid his belt so he could slip it off.

“This isn’t how it works!” She shook her head, her voice tight with her agony.  “You worship me!” She growled.

He chuckled and ran a hand down her back in an almost loving way.  “That is not what I am offering. I am giving you the chance to worship me.”  He told her as he folded his belt and smacked her back as hard as he could. “It's what you really want, Hermione.”  He told her, his free hand soothing the welt.

“No.”  She gasped again, and it only made him smile at how much she fought him.  He was more than ready to fuck her by this point, and he had to wonder if ready she was to be fucked.

His hand moved back between her legs and smiled as he easily pushed a finger inside her waiting core.

“No man could ever do what I can do, my lovely.”  He told her, grinning as she moved herself against his hand.  Even in such pain, her body wanted him inside of her.

“You will pay for this.”  She growled and shook as she seemed to conflicted between fleeing and fucking.

“My perfect woman would enjoy the pain I give her,”  Tom said as his pulled his hand away and moved them to her hips up so align with him so she could feel his painfully hard erection.  “Do you want this my sweet?” He asked mocking her.

“Yes.”  She gasped under him, still clawing at the earth even as she drove herself back against him.

“Good girl.”  He told her as he undid his pants to free his member.  “I am going to fuck you, and then we are going to go back to your pool, and you will give me what I want.”  He told her, and it wasn’t a question.

She whimpered under him feeling his hardness against her sex.  When he finally drove himself into her waiting body, it was like coming home.  He let out a low hiss as the heat of her core grasped him as she shook in her never-ending pain.

She let out a little sound of pleasure as he started with a fast and unforgiving pace.  Yes, he would keep this creature even after she had given into his will. He didn’t know if he would ever be able to give up the power of dominating something like her.

“Mine.”  He hissed as his grasp on her hips squeezed with bruising force.

“No!”  She moaned as her back arched, and she drove herself back against him.  She used what little energy she had to take him harder, and he couldn’t up lean forward to grasp her mane while he ravaged her body.

“Say it slut, or I won’t let you come.”  He sneered down at her even as she neared his own peak.  He would control himself; he would make her give him everything she was.

“No.”  She growled driving her fingers into the earth trying to keep control of herself.

He pulled out of her suddenly knowing if he continued he would see his peak too soon.

She whimpered and tried to push further back against him.  The loss of his cock was obviously causing her distress. He rolled her onto her back so he could look down into her dirt face as he took what was his and gave her what she wanted.

“Say it slut.”  He ordered, his hand moving to her neck so she would know he was not to be defied.

“No.”  She glared up at him, but he found her compliant as he wrapped her legs around her and Tom enjoyed the mix of pleasure and pain in her face as he sheathed himself inside of her once more.

“Give in my slut, or you never feel my cock again.”  He told her as he slowed his thrusts this time, his hand tightening around her neck.

“You can’t kill me.”  She said softly, as he tightened his hold.

“I don’t want to kill you.”  He said with a smirk, his pacing speeding up as he cut off her air completely.  “I want you to submit.” He reminded her only giving her enough air so that she wouldn’t pass out while he was enjoying himself.

“No.”  She said as her hand moved to his shoulder.  She thought she would try to push him away, but she only pulled him closer.  Her body tightened around him as the little creature got off from all her pain and powerlessness.

The kiss that followed was full of teeth and venom as he couldn’t help but find his own release inside of such a good victim.  Merlin, he didn’t know he could have ever enjoyed a woman as he enjoyed her.

They were both panting for air after. When he pulled back to look at her, the Naiad whimpered softly, her pain all the more as the pleasure ebbed away once again.

“Let me keep you, Hermione.  Give me immortality.” He coaxed as he brushed the hair from her face.  “I will always have you strong, and we will rule the world.”

“I can only do it once.”  She said breathlessly. “If I give it to you, I will never see you again.”  She whimpered.

“Shhh.”  He kissed her softly this time and moved back to pick her up.  He carefully carried her back towards her pool but kept enough distance that he was still in control.  “I swear always to return. Give this to me, and you will be mine forever. You will always be the lioness you are now; you never again have to be any other man’s desires, only mine.”

She moved onto her knees in front of him and looked deeply into his dark eyes.  He knew he had her now as s soft smile formed on her lips. “No.” She said and with a movement too fast for him to see she was back in her pool.  “But you can come back and play any time you want Tom.”


End file.
